Bittercold
' I AM BITTERCOLD, ANCIENT DRAGON OF THE WEST,I MIGHT NOT LOOK LIKE A DRAGON BUT I ABSOL-UTLEY SWEAR TO PIZZA THAT UNDER THIS VERY CGI SNOWFLAKE I AM DEFFINITLEY A DRAGON WHO IS FROM THE WEST AND IS TEMPORARY VISITING THE NORTH AT THE SAME TIME HE IS TOO COOL FOR SCHOOL AND IS SECRETLEY LORD OF PIZZA AND IS ALSO VERY GOOD AT BEING A DRAGON,ALOT MORE SO THAN THAT BIPEN,WHO IS SECRETLY A BIDOOF TURNED INTO A DRAGON INTO A BIPEN WHO SOMEHOW THEN WASNT A BIPEN.' Opposed by the reincarnating voice of life thing who's a [http://pokemondb.net/type/dark dark type], I mean, come-on! Giritina's great rival. Also the rival of the ancient dragon of the east,who is secretly plotting with the ancient dragon of the south to destroy him along with the not-so-ancient dragon of the north. History In the year 69 BC of the Pokemon World an ancient scroll was found by the first members of the PHIJKCHU tribe of insane retarded pikachus who had left the main tribe in search of pizza. This ancient scroll read that one day a horrible event would happen, and this horrible event would create the most powerful being to ever walk the earth or soar the skies. The PHIJKCHU forgot about it, because immediately after they found the very first pizza ever to be known to Pokemon. Fast forward to 420 AD, when Blue Gems first became of prevalent value in the economy. A powerful dragon by the name of Dun was very unhappy about the PHIJKCHU cult that was forming, as instead of worshiping dragons they only worshiped Dankey Kang and pizza. To get revenge on the PHIJKCHU for ignoring it, Dun kidnapped PHIJKCHU_Axew and buried him in a hole, where he would never be seen again. Dun returned to the PHIJKCHU tribe only to find that they were rejoicing of his disappearance instead of mourning. Very angry, Dun cursed the entire world by forseeing that in 666 AD a horrible beast to humonity would be born. 666 AD, Dunsparce falls from the dephs of hell, using his satanic powers to defy gravity, he then finds an Emolga and befriends him in order to one day betray his trust. This event was the 'Horrible Event' described in the ancient scroll, and so on this day the Bittercold began to form. The Bittercold however still needed more power to become the biggest baller ever to roam the earth, so it started to absorb Negative Energy(the energy created when somebody eats something that isn't pizza) By 1234 AD, the Bittercold's power was getting stronger, so strong that it was said by 1420 AD it would be strong enough to destroy the entire world.But nobody knew of this power except one creature, the creature they call Kyurem.And Kyurem was mad pissed at Bittercold for killing PHIJKCHU_Axew, his true son, but was also aware of its growing power, and how it could be used. Realizing that he could possibly use the Bittercold to rule the world and get rid of Pizza, Kyurem decided to absorb the Bittercold. Using his most powerful trap cards, Kyurem weakened the Bittercold and attempted to absorb it. But it was a trap, for the Bittercold was actually attempting to possess Kyurem. Entering the body of the ice dragon Kyurem, Bittercold changed into BITTERCOLD, ANCIENT DRAGON OF THE WEST. With its newfound body, Bittercold started recruiting a bunch of depressed munnas to form his clone army, with Excadrills and Toxicroaks thrown in there just to piss off the developers by making them have to code more pokemon. Bittercold instantly used his army to seize the economy, and through the black market made Blue Gems of less value than what they used to be. This hurt the Empire of PHIJKCHU, the most powerful government at the time, due to its reliance on Blue Gem trading. PHIJKCHU tried to salvage the economy by using Red Gems, but Bipen hoarded all of them so they ran out of money and civilization collapsed. Due to the collapse of the Empire of PHIJKCHU, the Pokemon world saw a massive raise in IQ, but game freak doesn't like smart people so they removed the pokemon's technology. Falling back to the stone age, the pokemon world was in a very dark time, the pokemon tried to ask Dankey Kang for help, but Pizza was so uncommonly eaten that he refused to help. The year was now 1418 AD, the Bittercold was gaining immense power, and only small towns had formed in the long gap of time between then and the age of the Empire of PHIJKCHU. Good Guy, the reincarnating nature spirit mentioned above, tried to call on humans to help, but his attempts were intercepted by one of the cloned Munnas. This event brought Robot Moron, a descendant of Hitler into the pokemon world, where he built a Desert Casino with the now completely braindead previous emperor of PHIJKCHU, PHIJKCHU_Pikachu. Meanwhile, Good Guy was assassinated and replaced with a Ghost in a bidoof costume who was put into a Bittercold costume who was cosplaying as Good Guy. Good Guy being the Bidoof's idol, he took up his role and tried to help Robot Moron. With the Bidoof's help, Robot Moron would go on to defeat the Kyurem body of Bittercold, and eventually the true form. Category:Members